The next generation
I know there is a bit of Meerkat manor 5 stories on here but I was tempted! Anyway, this is about the Whiskers and their rivals and challegenges. Meet the main meerkats Sophie by Ella- The new leader of the Whiskers. After Rocket dog was hit by a car, Sophie became the leader. She is brave and as dependable as when she was when she was a subordinate. But with odds stacked against her, can she make it through her first year of leadership? Squeak by Thundercat - The new partner at Sophie's side, Squeak is the last son of Big si and formally from the Lazuli. However, he went roving and was allowed to join the Whiskers. As Mitch joined the Lazuli Squeak was able to become the new dominant male. He is strong, tough and battle scarred. Wilson by Homestar Runner - The envious former mate of Sophie. Jealous that Squeak has Sophie now, Wilson wants to try everything to get her back. Without Phillepe now, Wilson may have to join the Whiskers in order to get his girl back, but can he suceed? Mitch by Mach Pichu - Whiskers hero and new dominant male of the Lazuli. Mitch now has a mate to call his own now and is just as heroic as he was in the Lazuli. But with his nephew Wollow becoming a threat, Mitch may not be as stable as he used to be. Zaphod- The king of the Kalahari and dominant male of the Aztecs. Still loyal and brave, Zaphod still has youth in him. Despite ageing, Zaphod is still looking strong and still helps Maybelline in times of need. But his age is catching up on him, he might not have much years left to live. Maybelline by Monkulus - Still the dominant female of the Aztecs, she is bringing up the Aztecs numbers to a health 19. When Zaphod isn't looking, she goes with rovers to make more pups and is no longer a rookie leader. However, there is a problem that may put her leadership into jepordy. Young- The dominant female of the Lazul. She has currently been ruling for a year now and is stable in her position, unlike her partner Mitch. With her litter coming and Sophie usually leading burrow raids, can she overcome the odds and give birth successfully? Kathleen- One of Maybelline's daughters, she is the problem that puts Maybelline's leadership into jeapordy. She must be able to overthrow her mother in order to get what she wants and take leadership for herself. But Maybelline has a suprise that might make her dream come crashing down. Wollow- Mitch's biggest rival and contender for dominance. Leaving the Whiskers along with Mitch. He is ambitious and hungry for dominance. Maybe, if he is successful, Wollow can overthrow Mitch, take dominance for himself and become Young's new man. is played by himself, however he will be known as Mitch's brother. Nugget- The final protagonist and young hero. Rocket dog's only son and now child after Beaker was predated. Nugget is fiesty and likes roving. He is also showing dominant male potential, but the Whiskers may not be the mob he can lead. And the minor characters These characters only appear once in the story. Amira- The mother of Juno, who later disappears after being bitten by a snake. Savuka- The son of Sophie and Squeak, he is a good friend of Nugget. Rufus- A former Whiskers meerkat, he joins the Lazuli with Mitch and Wollow. Pickle by Oriole - The daughter of Sophie and Wilson, she is now a playful teenagerwill be a more important character in the sequal Juno-The son of Amira, he disappears after trying to find his mother. Miles- The Commandos new general, he leads the commandos in a fight against the Whiskers. Nikita by Zorrila - The long serving dominant female, she is seen in the fight against the Whiskers. Bertle: A daughter of Sophie and Squeak, she likes playfighting and is loyal to her family. Flashman by Marico - Son of Sophie and Wilson, he is a good friend of Nugget. General Durrel- Son of Maybelline, he sadly dies. Major characters These characters don't have a main role, but are very important to the story. Zelda- Kathleen's sister, she is her wingwoman and gets in trouble with her. But when both are evicted, can she stay faithful? Candy Flip- Identidy secret for now. Alfred by J Alfred Prufock - The former dominant male of the Lazuli. After getting kicked out of his family, he got revenge and made his own group. Yabou- Another secret identidy for now. Bernard- Alfred's brother and wingman in the group. When Alfred loses his mate, he comforts him, however, after a fight with the Lazuli, he mysteriously disappears. What happened to him? Bruce- The father of Candy Flip and Yabou. Nothing else known for now. Rhogan Josh- A friend of Mitch, he stays at his side when Wollow fights him for dominance. I'll think about what will happen to him a bit later. Axel- How could I forget the adopted Zappa pup? Now all grown up, Axel is now in the Lazuli, but after Mitch and Wollow fight for dominance, he leaves with two other meerkats and meet up with a female. Seelia by Stop it- The female that Axel and his gang meet. She becomes Axel's partner, but can she really be a leader? Wiley Kat- Sophie's sister, she is still faithful to her and is her wingwoman. However, when Sophie disappearsalert!, will she take dominance or look for her? 1. A new day It has been a year since we've last seen Meerkat manor. Rocket Dog was sadly hit by a car, leaving brave Sophie as the dominant female. She now has a new man by her side too. Squeak, Big si's last son has taken the position. Mitch has joined the Lazuli and became the dominant male in the group. But with Squeak by Sophie's side, what about her old flame Wilson? He's jealously watching from the sideline. Now with his roving buddy Phillepe dead after both encountered a jackal, Wilson now has to go alone. Meanwhile, in the Aztecs, Maybelline is now a fully fledged dominant female. She is no longer a rookie leader and has started to show a sneaky side When Zaphod's not looking, she goes mating with rovers. However there has been a problem since her two eldest daughters disappeared. Her third eldest daughter Kathleen. Maybelline must watch her back if she's still going to be dominant female. However the alarm is raised by her son General Durrel. A goshawk is circling overhead. Maybelline leads the Aztecs down a bolthole, but General Durrel is just too slow and is captured in the talons of the bird. It's a bad loss to lose any member, but the Aztecs must move on and continue foraging. Back at the whiskers, Squeak has spotted someone. It's Wilson, whose trying to make a move. As quick as he can, Squeak begins to charge with a few other males, but Wilson isn't budging. He wants Sophie back and isn't intimidated by them. However, when Squeak reaches him, he launches a viscious attack on him and chases him out of the territory. However, with Squeak still chasing after Wilson, that has lead to another problem. The dreaded Commandos have targeted the Whiskers and with Squeak gone, the Whiskers are a man short. The leader of this operation is Miles. He didn't win the fight for dominance when he fought Baker, but after he died, Miles easily took dominance. He leads the Commandos in a furious charge. Sophie decides it's better to fight than flight. She slams right into long serving dominant female of the Commandos Nikita. Squeak comes back just in time and starts to tussle with Miles. Squeak is able to chase off Miles within a matter of minutes. The other Commandos run after him, including Nikita. This is the first time in a long time that the Whiskers have won against the Commandos. Thanks to Squeak, the Whiskers have no longer lost any territory. This leader will keep his crown for a while now, but can Squeak handle more challenges along the way? That will remain to be seen. Next time: Wilson tries to get closer and Kathleen starts making more trouble. 2. Wilson's return Previously on Meerkat Manor: It was discovered that Sophie was the new leader along with Squeak. Wilson tried to win her back, but Squeak wouldn't allow it, and after the Commandos attacked, Squeak showed more dominance. It's morning at the Aztecs and Kathleen is first up. With Abaca and Tofu gone, she has became Maybelline's biggest rival and public enemy number one. She also has been playing a bit dangerously this time. Both her and her mother are pregnant. It would be wise to keep a low profile, but as a dominance seeker, of course all she wants to do is cause trouble! But Maybelline will have something up her sleeve since she currently isn't evicting her. What it is remains to be seen. Meanwhile, another trouble maker has rudely awakened the Whiskers. It's Wilson. After getting visciously attacked by Squeak yesterday, he's getting revenge the old fashioned way. A good old scrap. He launches his attack with a jawlock. Squeak tries to desprately free himself, but he's facing a former commandos meerkat and another meerkat joins the fight. It's Nugget. He has been showing dominant male potential lately and he wants dominance now. He helps his father with the jawlock. Now with Squeak sandwhiched in between two males, can he fight both of them back? Meanwhile, things have got uglier at the Aztecs. Not only has Kathleen got pregnant, she is starting to push her boundries, by digging in her mother's hole. Maybelline is now fed up. In an instant, Kathleen and her wingwoman, her younger sister Zelda, are victims of Maybelline's wrath. They have only been stings in her tail for two long. Now with both evicted, she can relax. Kathleen is in shock. This is her punishment for being so troublesome. At least she won't have to face the night alone. She still has Zelda, however as they will most likely never get back into their group, the girls may have to do something about that. Meanwhile, the fight for dominance is getting even badder. Now not only Wilson, Squeak and Nugget are in the fight, Nugget's friends, Savuka and Flashman are in the fight. Savuka is even Squeak's son, but is still attacking his father, now out of the jawlock. Sophie watches on. Whoever wins this fight will become the dominant male of the Whiskers. Then the first male runs off. It's Nugget. In frustration, he runs away from his birth family and into the unpredictable outside world of roving. He won't be going back to the Whiskers anymore, but there may be a group with open arms, like when his mother reigned. Next time on meerkat manor: Mitch and Wollow's stories start and the winner of the dominance fight is revelled . 3. A hard time Last time on Meerkat manor: Wilson's envy got the better of him and challenged Squeak to a fight with Nugget, however, after being defeated, Nugget left his family and Maybelline kicked out her two rebellious daughters Kathleen and Zelda. It's been a week since we've seen the manor and at the Lazuli, Mitch is first up. Now the dominant male of the Lazuli, he has a radio collar, along with his mate Young. However, Mitch isn't in much of a stable position like he was in the Whiskers. His brother Wollow wants top job as well. Not only is his dominance in the balance, Young is pregnant with his pups. If Wollow overthrows him, he can even kill the litter once they're born. Mitch will have to do something so that doesn't become a reality. Meanwhile, Squeak is nowhere to be seen. He won the dominance fight, but he disappeared a few days later, when he and Amira were bitten by snakes. Amira also disappeared, along with Juno, who bravely went looking for his mother. Flashman and Savuka went roving and also disappeared, leaving the position unknown. Sophie isstresssed, but Wiley kat comforts her. Meanwhile, a jealous face watches them. It's Wilson. With Squeak gone, he could easily take dominance, but he has been warned by the Whiskers boys, so he's keeping his distance. A kilometre away, Mitch and Wollow have gone off the rails and they are now fighting. Mitch's friend Rhogan Josh joins the fight too. Mitch bites into Wollow's leg, which will cause a whole lot of pain, however Wollow fights back with a powerful bite to the head. Rhogan Josh helps Mitch by attacking Wollow visciously. After Rhogan Josh gets Wollow off him, Mitch gets back into the fight. He evicts Wollow. Mitch's nephew Rufus and adopted Axel watch on amazed by this heroic king's bravery. It looks like Mitch will keep his crown for longer now. Next time on meerkat manor: Wollow strikes gold, Nugget's roving leads him to a splinter group and two new bad boys show up on the manor. Category:Meerkat Shows